


Про поцелуй (которого нет)

by maily



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: бетаСобака серая
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	Про поцелуй (которого нет)

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Ты её криво держишь!

— Да ничего не криво, ты присмотрись внимательнее, — Ричи многозначительно кивнул на натянутую рогатку в своих руках — от напряжения она дрожала в ладонях.

— Стреляй уже, — закатил Эдди глаза.

— Завали и не торопи меня, милашка.

— Не называй меня милашкой.

— А как тебя называть? — уточнил Ричи задумчиво.

Рука сорвалась, и он выстрелил — действительно криво, камень даже не долетел до цели — старого, вытащенного с помойки стула, на котором стояла банка из-под колы.

На пустыре, куда они забрались для тренировки, стояла ужасная сухая жара — солнце палило и мешало, пот стекал по лбу, Ричи не мог прицелиться точно, а Эдди рядом реально его отвлекал. Только одним своим присутствием. Вообще Эдди отвлекал его постоянно. По жизни.

— Я же говорил, что криво! — Эдди фыркнул и взглянул на него сбоку, и Ричи ответил ему ослепительной улыбкой.

— Всё потому, что я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты стоишь так близко, Эдс.

Интересно, ему показалось, или Эдди действительно слегка покраснел?..

— И не называй меня Эдсом! Боже, Ричи, — Эдди потянулся вперёд, чтобы отобрать рогатку, и Ричи тут же дёрнул рукой и спрятал рогатку за спину, — меня зовут Э-Д-Д-И. Написать тебе моё имя по буквам? И дай мне пострелять, теперь моя очередь!

— А напиши, — Ричи облизнулся и наклонился к самому лицу Эдди, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Вот поцелуешь — и отдам.

Эдди прищурился и снова фыркнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Не здесь, — вдруг серьёзно ответил он, и у Ричи на мгновение перехватило дыхание и поджалось что-то внизу живота. — Ты с ума сошёл?

— Мы здесь одни.

Ричи показушно оглянулся на низкие и редкие кусты со всех сторон — ни ветра, ни шороха, ничего и никого — только жаркая летняя тишина.

— Давай так. Если я сейчас попаду по чёртовой банке, ты меня поцелуешь, — мирно и шутливо предложил Ричи, опять настраиваясь на выстрел. Подняв с земли подходящий камушек, он начал смешно прыгать на месте и примериваться, как лучше встать.

— Эта сделка нереальна, ты останешься без поцелуя, — мрачно сообщил Эдди, отходя чуть в сторону. Он встал позади Ричи и скрестил руки на груди. — Наша рогатка — дешёвый отстой.

— Ну спасибо, я вообще-то выбрал лучшую из того, что нашёл в комиссионке. Ты хочешь целоваться или нет?

— Ты будешь стрелять или нет?

Ричи улыбнулся, чувствуя по голосу, что Эдди тоже улыбается — и принялся целиться дальше. Длилось это вечность — несколько дико напряжённых минут. Подул ветер. В лесу вдалеке защебетали птицы. Ричи тянул рогатку изо всех сил, камешек слегка колол подушечки пальцев.

Он слышал шорохи леса, и как Эдди прямо за ним переступает с ноги на ногу, хрустя гравийкой. Прищурив один глаз, Ричи примерился к банке снова. Мгновение — и он выстрелил. Что-то звякнуло, раздался короткий хлопок: банка с пробитой дыркой во весь пухлый бок завалилась на землю, оставляя после себя бледное облако пыли.

— Офиге-е-е-еть! — громко затянул Эдди. — Прямо в цель!

Ричи с наглой ухмылкой развернулся к нему:

— И что ты скажешь теперь, Эдди-спа... — и осёкся, потому что заметил Беверли позади них. — ...гетти.

Эдди встревоженно обернулся, а потом принялся заливисто смеяться. Беверли согнулась пополам от хохота, её белоснежная рубашка от солнца чуть ли не сияла. Ричи обиженно фыркнул. На руке у неё, привязанная веревкой к запястью, болталась рогатка — та самая, крепкая, металлическая, с которой Беверли никогда не промахивалась.

— Это нечестно! — простонал Ричи.

Эдди утёр глаза и потом заботливо похлопал его по плечу.

— Привет, лузеры! — отдышавшись, крикнула Беверли и пошла к ним навстречу.


End file.
